Angela's Clefairy
by Kumiko7
Summary: A short story about a girl with a stealing problem who catches a Clefairy and meets an interesting kid. This may turn out to be part of a longer story, but as of now, I'm too lazy and this is it. Sorry if you don't like the start or the end.


Edit: I don't own Pokemon. Ha! You thought you had me there, didn't you...  
  
On my sixth day of aimless wandering through the seemingly never-ending forest, I would have chosen a pokeball over pizza (or rice cakes). All of my hunger was forgotten when my gaze fell upon the little pink Pokemon. It was a Clefairy.  
  
"Gasp!" gasped I.  
  
Pink was never one of my favorite colors, but pink things are always cute. A baby Meowth with a pink nose is cuter than one with a black nose, for example. I forgot about trying to find my way to Ecruteak City and began to follow the lone Clefairy. I did my best to stay hidden from her, and, as far as I knew, she never knew I was following her. To this day I'm not sure what I had planned on gaining from doing something as stupid as this. I had no empty pokeballs and no way of catching this Clefairy. I would probably starve following the stupid thing around, but apparently, I did not care.  
  
Late on the second day of stalking the Clefairy I met Will. He seemed young - too young to legally be training Pokemon. I later learned that I had been right. Will had run away from home and, despite everything, 'became a Pokemon Trainer almost Master' (as he put it). Like me, he sort of stole his first Pokemon, though he did not mean to. He used that Pokemon to catch another (with a stolen pokeball, of course). When Will was finally caught he was only charged for stealing the pokeball. Had I not taken his two Pokemon from him, he would have been in huge trouble, therefore I consider what I did a good thing. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself now, so lets go back a bit.  
  
Like I said, it was late on the second day of my following the Clefairy when I met Will.  
  
"Rattata, go!"  
  
I watched silently, hidden a short distance away, as the puny little rat lunged at the Clefairy. He was even scrawnier than that Pidgey I used to have. I almost laughed at the sight, for there was no way he would beat the Clefairy.  
  
The Clefairy dodged Rattata, causing him to miss by what I estimated to be about six hundred miles. Narrowing her eyes and puffing up slightly, much like I had seen Jigglypuff's do, the Clefairy angrily began to double-slap the poor Rattata. Why they call it a 'double-slap' when it often hits far more than twice is beyond me.  
  
The kid with the Rattata seemed shocked that his poor ratty watty wasn't doing so well. I felt kind of bad for him. The Rattata, I mean. The poor thing was doing what his trainer told him even though it meant getting knocked around pretty badly. I leaped out from the goofy little bushes I had been hiding in, grabbed Jolteon's pokeball, dramatically spun around with my arms in the air, and winged the pokeball out towards the battle.  
  
"Go, Jolteon! Help Rattata out!" I shouted.  
  
"Vulll...?"  
  
I smacked myself in the forehead as I recalled Vulpix. I did it again when I non-dramatically tossed the right pokeball out and muttered, "Help Rattata."  
  
I didn't want to use Vulpix because I was afraid she wouldn't listen to me. If that happened, then I would look like an idiot. Boy, am I glad I didn't make myself look like an idiot.  
  
Jolteon seemed more than willing to help Rattata. He tackled and zapped the wild Clefairy with basically no orders from me.  
  
"... ... But don't kill it!" I added suddenly.  
  
Jolteon seemed to be getting a bit carried away. If the Clefairy fainted, then she would magically disappear (appearing to fall down a non-existent hole in the ground that I can not see on the game boy screen), and I would not be able to catch her. And we just couldn't let that happen. Jolteon didn't appear as thrilled as he had been before, but at least he listened. He toned down his thundershocks a tad.  
  
Rattata made a lot of noise and did a lot of jumping around but that was about it. He was probably just trying to make it look like he was still battling the Clefairy for his trainer. Speaking of which, I noticed that the kid with the rat was suddenly holding another pokeball. Using common sense, I fought the urge to blurt, "What's 'dat for?" and figured that it was probably empty and that he would use it to catch the Clefairy.  
  
"Gasp!" gasped I.  
  
The Clefairy was just about as weak as she could get without fainting. The kid looked like he would throw the pokeball at her at any moment. Attempting not to trip over any sticks or small random Pokemon (and failing), I dashed my way over to the kid. Just as he was about to throw the pokeball, I snatched it from him.  
  
"Mine!" I shouted.  
  
He slunk back away from me a bit, but I wasn't paying much attention to him now. I quickly turned and threw the pokeball at the Clefairy. Much to my surprise, I didn't miss. The Clefairy fought to escape the ball for a long time, and I seriously started to doubt that I would actually catch her. But then the ball pinged. The ping is it. Oh, what a glorious ping. To top it all off, I could hear the faint sound of bad music. Dun dun dun...dundundun dundundundun!  
  
"Yey."  
  
I ran over to the pokeball and grabbed it. I turned to face Jolteon.  
  
"Jolteon...this is the first Pokemon I have ever captured. Of course, the pokeball wasn't mine, and it was originally supposed to not be my Pokemon, but still! This is sort of like my first Pokemon! ... ... Even though actually you would probably be considered my very first Pokemon. I got Vulpix the same time I got you, but I let you out of your pokeball first, so that means your first first...I guess. And I don't know if you would even be considered my Pokemon, considering you belong to the PokeMart dude..."  
  
I decided to stop when I realized that what I was rambling about could go on forever. I held out Jolteon's pokeball and he eagerly went back inside.  
  
"That was supposed to be my Pokemon!" the kid finally said. It seemed like he had just realized what, exactly, had happened.  
  
"If it weren't for my Jolteon this Clefairy would've gotten away. So therefore, she's mine," I said.  
  
He seemed to think about it for a moment. Hopefully he wouldn't realized or remember that it was his pokeball I had used to catch Clefairy.  
  
"Ooh...ok then!" he said, grinning. "My name's Will! What's yours?! I just started training Pokemon! I'm a Pokemon Trainer almost Master!"  
  
"I'm Angela. I just started training Pokemon. I'm a Pokemon Trainer...uh...yeah. A Pokemon Trainer," I dully replied.  
  
"Cool! That means I'm better than you, though! Want some rice cakes?! I got lots of rice cakes! We can talk about Pokemon too!"  
  
Rice cakes? Oh yes, we can talk about lots and lots of Pokemon. Just show me where them rice cakes are. I don't know what they are, or what that little black square in the middle of them is, but they sure are good!  
  
So the two of us headed back to Will's camp, which he called his 'secret base' (how lame). It took a little bit longer than expected, however. Will forgot about his Rattata and when he finally realized that he wasn't right behind us we had to go back and get him. I had noticed that Will hadn't recalled Rattata, but as usually, I kept my mouth shut about it.  
  
I think I ate about half of Will's rice cakes. All the while he went on and on about himself. I heard what seemed to be his entire life story. I know about the time he broke a nail in school (2nd grade) and hid in the closet so nobody would hear him balling. I know about the time he spilled apple juice (last year) on his aunt's brand new white carpet and blamed it on the Growlithe. One day I think I'll write a book all about him.  
  
Eventually, I began to ignore Will and concentrate on eating more rice cakes. He suddenly mentioned his other Pokemon, a Squirtle. I started listening to him again. Actually, I probably only started listening when I realized that he wasn't shouting every one of his sentences.  
  
"I have one other Pokemon, he's a Squirtle. Don't tell anyone, but I accidentally stole him from somebody at a Pokemon Center. I thought it would be great to have a Squirtle, but it turns out..." Dramatic pause. "...that he is pure evil. He nearly took my arm off when I first let him out of his pokeball."  
  
Will took this time to hold out his right arm. There was a cut about the size of one of those microscopic Spinarak's from South America on it. When I didn't 'ooh' and 'aah' over his severe lacerations, he continued.  
  
"I couldn't get him to go back in his pokeball, but I managed to put a leash on him and tie him to a tree. The trees over that-a-way, but don't got there. That Squirtle might kill you with his powerful bubbles."  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"One day, when I get a bunch of badges, that Squirtle is going to listen to me. And once-"  
  
I sat there blinking. Right in the middle of a sentence, Will fell asleep. He was still sitting up, so I poked him a couple of times to see if he would wake up. He fell over backwards, much to my amusement, but he didn't wake up. Quickly, I took Rattata's pokeball and what was left of his rice cakes and silently left. I'm turning into a real live bank robber, I thought, despite the fact that I had been stealing Pokemon and not banks.  
  
Before I left for good, I decided to go and see this killer Squirtle. Facing 'that-a-way', I walked down a faded path, curious as to what I would find at the end... 


End file.
